A jumpstart to love
by Scribe fairy 101
Summary: Megaminds family gets seperated but for Draven and Chez it leaves them in a tale of Romance,Revenge and Megamind
1. Chapter 1

This** is my first story on fanfic I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**This is a story about 2 brothers who fall in love with the princesses of Transylvania and their father megamind must keep their sons from trouble.**_

_**A sweet,romantic comedy for all ages enjoy**_

_**Scribe Fairy 101.**_

* * *

Megamind was now married to Roxanne and within 1 year they had been blessed with 2 oldest was Draven who had apple green eyes and loved sports as long as they had the word "ACTION" in youngest was Chez who loved music and was a real party animal but he had a soft side when it came to seemed like the perfect family and every night when Roxanne was making dinner her loving husband would come home carrying flowers."Hi honey" she smiled sweetly at her tired husband and gave him a soft kiss."How was your day?"."Oh you know the usual:I see a bad guy,then within an hour they end up with a cup in jail begging for mercy". he laughed. Roxanne giggled."well they should be your still a little evil even as a hero".Megamind smiled evily."well we will see how evil I am when you laugh yourself to death tonight".he smiled pulling a feather out of his family had gotten along for 14 years after the kids were born but could it last for any longer?

One summer in july while Draven was playing soccer he was stopped by a sweet song spreading through the house he looked up and saw it was coming from his brothers room."my heart says do not bug him"he thought kindly."But my instinct says go annoy him like a good brother would" He thought rushing upstairs to his brother.

Chez was strumming a spanish tune on his guitar when his sibling burst in."HEY BRO" he yelled jumping behind him."AGHHH" Chez yelled in shock before dropping his guitar on Dravens foot."oweee" he yelled in pain Chez was laughing at him quietly."It's not funny"Draven tried not to get too angry."It's your fault for putting your foot there." Chez smiled happily."Oh come on what did I ever do to you"Draven snapped."well lets see how about the time you tied me to the door in my sleep"His annoyed brother looked embarrassed."oh I didn't think you would remember that"he blushed purple and ran out in shame.

The family was happy and everything seemed perfect.

ALMOST PERFECT!


	2. Chapter 2

One evening Megamind was very late so Roxanne called the boys to the lounge for a she did not know was that megs wanted to surprise her and come home early and he could hear the whole had been writing a new song and Draven was bandaging his looked sadly at her boys who had NO idea that this was their last meeting together.

"Kids this is very important I want you to pay close attention especially you Draven" Roxanne sighed.

"Mom is everything okay?"Chez asked nervously.

"Yes darling but..."She stopped.

"kids do any of you remember when me and Metroman first met he told me he wanted to start a family?"

Both Children nodded.

"well now we are"she smiled.

"Mom but what about dad he loves you?" Chez started to tear up.

"That is what is MOST important you must please not tell your father now up to your rooms we will not speak of this again"Roxanne tried to be kind and calm.

Both kids went up to there rooms like nothing had happened and megamind who had come home early heard everything.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later news was reported that heavy crime was being committed and Megamind was nowhere to be was worried because he had moved all his stuff in another room and he had not said a single word to her.

"Megs"Roxanne called as she finally decided to come in his room but he was not there.

"What are you doing here." He shouted storming in.

"I was just looking for you honey."she smiled.

"Don't call me that I'm busy."

"Why have you not been protecting the city that is not the man I love."She folded her arms in anger.

"No" megamind snapped."The man you love wears white and does not save the city any more he plays music."

Roxanne shivered."What are you talking about I love you."

"NO YOU DO NOT BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD NOT BE CARRYING METROMANS CHILD." megamind yelled and stormed out but Roxanne was not done with him.

"You are just jealous that I love him more." she scoffed at him.

"Then why did you marry me and if you don't love me Ill be happy to DIVORCE.'' Megamind said holding back tears.

Roxanne just smiled evilly and put the papers in his hands.

"Be out in 4 days." and with those last words walked away.

But they did not know that Chez who wanted to sort things out heard EVERYTHING.

"BRO" Chez burst in to his brothers room in tears.

"mom and dad are getting divorced.''he cried

"What bro have you been drinking pool water again oh dude you know that makes you act crazy." Draven said worried.

"No really look I recorded the whole thing.'' Chez said showing him the recording.

Draven watched it silently then looked at his little brother.

"Who are you planning to live with bro.''

Chez looked down sadly.

"Im running away I love then both too much.

Draven thought he was mad.

"No bro do not leave.''But chez had run to his room to cry.

4 days went by and megamind had luckily found a house for him and the kids but he was sad to know chez had left and no-matter where they looked they could not find him and Draven was very one night he snuck out and headed for the streets but he still had no luck and was not leaving until he had found his was alone in the alleys crying over his had no food or water and he had no reason to perfect family was now completely lived alone,Draven was in the alleys looking for his brother who was dying of sadness and as for Roxanne well she was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Megamind had been living alone for almost a month and he worried about his children so much he did not sleep at night. Draven was living on one side of an alley and and Chez on another unknown to eachother that one day things would go good. Draven was hungry and was digging through the trash Chez was nearby looking for a new shelter since his old one was destroyed in storm. Draven was busy in the trash when he saw a shiny object.

"Cheesy puffs." He cried and while he was trying to get it he fell right in...head first . Chez who wanted food too came to the trashcan where he was buried and reached in and picked up his arm.

"AGHHHHH" he screamed and dropped the arm.

"Hey Im looking for food get your own bin you..."He stopped as he saw who it was climing out of the trash he was covered in.

"BRO.'' Draven cried but before he could hug Chez the trashcan fell over.

Draven climbed out and ran towards his little brother who was so happy.

''Bro Im so glad to see you I missed you'' Chez smiled happily at Draven.

For about 30 minutes they sadly talked about what happened Chez said that he was hiding at the top of the stairs when they fought and since he had his phone he recorded It incase It was denied.

As happy as they were to see eachother they both had no place to go as they loved their parents very much and were not willing to choose sides so they made an agreement to stay on the streets as cold as it 2 weeks more they lived on food and other junk people had thrown worried what minion would have to do since he was away at aquarium school for 5 months.

One day while Chez rummaged through the trash and Draven had slept late the peacefulness of the streets was interrupted by the sound of horses running through the children now stopped in their tracks climbed into a tree to see what was saw a golden Transylvanian carriage being pulled by 6 white when the carriage stoped the boys were shocked to see who climbed out.

It was a a pale man dressed in all black and 2 lovely girls followed dressed in red and black dresses made of lace and girl who looked like the oldest had green eyes and long brown soft looked at the man with sad eyes.

"Daddy I do not vant to meet this boy I want to find love myself.''She spoke with a Transylvanian accent but sounded very upset. But the man who appeared to be the father looked at her angrily.

"Darling I know you sink you are old enough to make your own choices but none of ze oser boys are suitable to you.'' He spoke calmly as annoyed as he was.

The boys in the tree heard all of it and it looked as if Draven was lovestruck.

"Bro she will never go out with you she is..."Chez stopped as the second girl came out of the had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes but she was in the arms of a boy who looked like Chez was in love but VERY disappointed as was Draven.

The boy bowed to the man and the boys freaked at the sound of his name.

"Count Dracula it is a pleasure to accompany ms Alexandra white to Metrocity."He spoke in a British accent but Chez who was in love with Alexandra knew he was up to something that she was unaware of.

As for the oldest ms Ivy white who Draven could not get his eyes off knew that her boyfriend was worse as corrected when another British boy appeared.

"Mason good to see you again.''Dracula spoke happily to the boy.

But Chez and Draven knew they were up to something and they both loved the girls as they had love in their hearts as The boys had to protect Count Draculas kids from a broken heart before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

That night there was a strong wind so Draven and Chez had to find another alley to sleep in. Chez was woken up by the sound of laughing he thought he must be dreaming but it just got louder so he woke up his brother.

"Bro wake up I heard something.''Chez shook his brother to wake him up.

"ughh leave me to sleep.''Draven Chez was sure he heard something.

Draven woke up when it sounded like it was behind them.

Chez shivered ''It must be a ghost.''

"No it sounds like its coming from behind the fence.''Draven showed Chez that the fence was the source of the laughing.

They both looked over and saw exactly what they expected. Mason and Dylan were with other girls .Mason was tickling a long black haired girl with blue eyes and Dylan tickled the feet of a blonde green eyed girl with a feather. Chez was about to yell at the top of the fence when Draven pulled him down.

"Bro no if they here you they will tell Dracula that we framed them and he will kill us and then we will end up as ghosts in a drive through the dead window shouting no the straws in the bag and then..."

Chez covered his mouth.

"Bro get a grip we will not be killed but we have to stop those princess from finding out.''

Draven nodded."Yeah or they will be heartbroken.''

"So what do we do.''Chez asked and not a word was spoken for the rest of the night but a lot was thought.

The next morning the princesses arrived looking even more beautiful than before Alex was hugging Dylan around the arm and smiling the sweetest smile she was happy to be with him.

"This is a dream"She laughed.

"Except your here" Chez whispered to himself and giving Dylan a mean look from the tree where he was hiding.

He was just close enough to hear the conversation.

Alexandra was busy looking around for flowers to pick and Ivy ran to catch up with her.

"Darling sister have you heard any news from Contessa lately.''Alexandra smiled.

"No she said that she must remain in Transylvania with grumpa.''Ivy tried to sound positive.

Alex gave a disappointed look to her sister.

"Well must be off Dylan and I are off to a Romantic dinner.''And with that skipped off.

"A DINNER!.''Chez yelled as he fell out the tree. ALEXANDRA WAS IN DANGER OF A BROKEN HEART. THIS HAD TO BE STOPPED.!


	6. Chapter 6

Chez loved Alex way to much to let her go so he decided to follow them to the restaurant.

Meanwhile Draven felt the desire to go and try to talk to Ivy he walked as close as he could and tapped on her shoulder she got a scare when she saw him.

"What do you want I am busy.''She did not seem to care that he was there.

Draven looked at her with flirting eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you...''But before he could finish Mason ran up to stepped in front of her in protection.

"Leave this princess alone is he bugging you darling?.''He snapped.

"No but we should be off.''Her voice sounded like an angel.

"NO"Draven yelled trying to stop them he pulled a picture of the girl he was with out of his pocket.

"Look this dude is cheating on you.''Draven showed the picture to Ivy.

Ivy looked shockingly at mason who was very nervous.

"Mason what is going on who is this girl?''She started to worry.

"Yes Mason who is it.''Draven folded his arms.

Mason simply looked at ivy sweetly then slapped her across the face.

"Your dead to me.''He said as he ran off.

Ivy looked at Draven.

"Thank you for telling me.''She tried to sound happy but Draven smiled and kissed her forehead Ivy laughed and gave him a big hug she loved him very much and so did he.

_Meanwhile at the restaurant _

Alex and Dylan where happily laughing toghether and Chez was hiding near the wall eyeing Dylan with every got a phone call and when he saw who it was from he stood up but before he could answer Chez came out.

''HEY IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ANSWERING THAT PHONE.!'' Chez yelled running to them.

He looked at Alex who was unaware what was going on.

Chez grabbed the phone and showed it to Alex who was tearing up when she saw the name.

"Dylan who iz this girl tell me now.''But Dylan grabbed a knife stabbed her and left.

Alex lay on the floor in pain and Chez lifted her up and their eyes met.

"I love...''But before Chez could finish Alex kissed him softly.

"Me too.''She smiled


	7. End of part 1

For about 3 days Draven and Chez spent every day with the and ivy climbed trees and went wild while Chez and Alex enjoyed kisses and tickling competitions every that is only the beginning.

**Hope you all liked part 1 of a jumpstart to love part 2 coming soon.:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HERE IS PART 2 ENJOY SORRY ITS SO SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER JUST WANTED TO GIVE U A HEAD START.**_

* * *

Draven and Chez loved the girls but they still missed Megamind very much. They arranged that he meets the girls as soon as possible. They were very nervous but they loved him very much so when they faced him he was angry yet seemed pleased to see his boys. He found the girls very nice and smart. BUT the boys did not tell him that they were DRACULA'S daughters in case he forbid them too date. Alex and Chez loved smooching in the rain while Draven with Ivy in a tree. It seemed perfect but Dylan and Mason wanted revenge no matter what. When Minion returned from Aquarium camp with the Brainbots he was stunned to find the lair empty and everyone gone. He soon found megamind and the boys who missed their mom very much but not as much as Megamind.

HE gave up being evil for someone who NEVER appreciated it yet he loved her so CALLED HIM THE EVIL ONE. Roxanne could not care less about megamind she was happily with metroman but things were not running so smoothly. Metro man was becoming uptight and making HER do all the house work. HE knew what she did to megs and he felt very sorry for him.

He made her do:

_laundry,dishes,gardening even cleaning his under wear draw just for fun_ but she deserved it.


	9. Chapter 9

One evening megamind was sitting in his living room when the boys were in bed, minion was powered down and the brainbots were unplugged yet he felt like someone was watching him. As he thought about his beloved wife he cried thinking of how she hated him so much. He sat quietly in tears until the stroke of midnight approached. As he heard the bell striking midnight in the distance he then felt a cold wind slide past him,he got afraid. He then saw a shadow fall upon his.

He was too scared to move as the shadow came closer to him as he turned around to see what it was he felt no more than a BASH to the head!

The next morning he awoke in a hospital bed and around him he saw the faces of his worried children,fish and brainbots.

"What... happened.''He spoke in a weak voice

"Uh sir you kind...of...well you...how can I put this nicely you...''Minion stumbled his words

The doctor came in and helped him.''

"He suffered from severe blows to the head as well as neck wounds similar to puncture marks.''

Minion scoffed. "show off.'' he thought.

Draven and Chez shuddered at the horrible thought that had just come into their minds. Had Alex and Ivy bitten their dad?

_At the house Draven and Chez chatted about what to do. _

"Its not possible bro.'' Chez said

Draven got angry."yes it is they are vampires, how else would you explain the marks on dad.''

Chez could not disagree as much as he loved Alexandra he and Draven both knew what was best.

* * *

That night Chez found Alexandra after she had been hunting. She smiled so sweetly making Chez feel guilty.

"Hello snoogems.'' She smiled them saw he was sad.

"Baby vat is wrong.'' She was very worried

Chez took a deep breath then spoke.

"Alex I'm terribly sorry but this isn't gonna work out.'' He said sadly.

Alexandras face fell horribly.

Wait...are...you...breaking up vis me.'' Her eyes filled with tears

Chez said nothing more before walking away from his heartbroken girl now on the floor in tears.

Draven said his words in a text message but never got one back.

THIS WAS HORRIBLE was whole Mind family sentanced to death by heartbreak

ONLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL


End file.
